1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal decoder for the conversion of a co-directional 64 kbit/s interface signal which is divided into a positive half wave and into a negative half wave and is amplified, being converted into a binary information signal, into a 64 kHz clock and into an 8 kHz clock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interface signals of the type set forth above are defined in the CCITT Orange Book, Vol. III-2, Line Transmission, 1977, pp. 432-433, G. 732 or pp. 458-459, G. 744.